


Helping Out

by VampirePaladin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Pre-Dirge of Cerberus (Compilation of FFVII), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: After Reno and Rude help Tifa with a shipment, she offers the two of them a meal.
Relationships: Tifa Lockart/Reno/Rude
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



It was a beautiful day not long after the attack by Kadaj and the others. There was still rebuilding going on in Edge but it could have been much worse if Cloud and the others hadn’t stepped in. Life was starting to get back to normal.

Behind Tifa’s bar, a truck was pulled into the loading dock. Ren and Rude were unloading boxes from the truck and into the building. Reno had his sleeves rolled up. Rude was just as well groomed as he ever was.

“We’re her best customers. Why should we have to work?” Reno said. He was complaining for the sake of talking. He was in the truck with his back to the door. “No, we’re more than customers now. We’ve been together for three months. I mean we don’t ask Tifa to be a lookout when we are about to take someone out.”

As Reno had been talking, Tifa came in. She was amused by Reno’s little rant.

“Tifa,” Rude said.

“How’s it coming?” Tifa asked cheerily.

Reno turned around and made a face at Rude. It was impossible to tell what Rude was thinking behind his sunglasses, but it was definitely at Reno’s expense.

“We’re almost done,” Rude said. It was straight and to the point.

“Not like there is much for us to do. Rufus is in Junon and the others have his protection detail covered. And would you believe that people aren’t lining up to hire us for freelance work?” Reno said.

“Lucky me it means the two of you get to help me.” Tifa approached. She stopped in front of Rude and gave him a quick kiss, before moving further into the truck and repeating it with Reno. “Which really means a lot to me.”

“Of course! Anytime!” Reno quickly agreed.

Rude gave a short nod of his head.

“When you’re done, come back to the bar,” Tifa said before heading back to said bar.

It didn’t take much longer for Rude and Reno to unload everything. There was nothing perishable in the shipment, so that made things easier. After one last check, they gave the go-ahead for the driver to close up the truck and leave. The loading dock was locked up.

When Reno and Rude entered the bar they could smell Tifa’s cooking. It wasn’t just the drinks and the beauty of the owner that had made Seventh Heaven so popular both in its original incarnation in the slums of Midgar and in its new incarnation in Edge.

“Sit down,” Tifa said as she set two plates of food out. Each had a burger and fries. Then she went and grabbed a pair of beers, opening them before setting it in front of their plates.

Rude moved first, sitting down at the bar. Back before the Sector 7 Plate had been dropped, there had been talk of a Turk going to Seventh Heaven to attempt to infiltrate AVALANCHE. He’d always regretted not getting to do that mission.

Tifa warmly smiled. “I’m glad to see you’re so excited for my cooking, Rude.”

“Yeah,” Rude said before digging in.

Reno slid onto a bar stool next to him. “Looks good.”

They ate their food. The two of them always did favor bars when they weren’t working. It was easy for them to be comfortable in Tifa’s bar, even despite of all the history between them.

“Tifa, who do you like?” Reno asked. It was a common discussion between the two them. They always gossiped about who liked who, who was dating who, and who was sleeping with who.

“I’m not going to choose between the two of you, Reno,” Tifa said as she rolled her eyes. She leant against the bar to talk with the two of them. 

“Tifa,” Rude said. There was the smallest hint of a smile on his face, showing that he was teasing.

“Ouch,” Reno said. “Way to stab your partner in the back, buddy.” Reno mimed being shot in the heart and grasping at the imaginary wound. “You’re getting demoted on my lovers list.”

“What about the other Turks?” Tifa asked.

“Elena and Tseng are screwing,” Reno said.

“And the rest?” Tifa asked. There had been far more than just the four Turks when Shinra had been at its height. It was just that even with Sephiroth and AVALANCHE, there was still other work that had to be done.

“Only us now,” Rude said.

“Technically, Vincent is still listed on the payroll, but yeah, there’s really just us four left. Some of them died, some retired, others are working for Reeve Tuesti now, but with Rufus Shinra, yeah, it’s just me, Rude, Elena, and Tseng.” 

Tifa nodded in understanding. “It’s like us. After Meteor we broke into smaller groups. We didn’t all split up, but we aren’t all together anymore either.” There was a melancholy about it. They’d all come together one more time against Kadaj and the others, but they’d all returned to their lives. It was the way of life. That they were separating was a sign of the changing time, but she still missed everyone being together.

“People part, but they also come together,” Rude said. He was right. If both Shinra and AVALANCHE hadn’t both splintered then it was unlikely that the three of them would have come together like this.

“Speaking of coming together, how about the three of us take a vacation to Costa del Sol?” Reno suggested.

“I don’t know,” Tifa said.

“Barret has Marlene and Denzel. Business has been slow. C’mon,” Reno wheedled. 

“It would be fun,” Rude said.

“See, even Rude wants to do it,” Reno continued.

Tifa laughed. “Alright, let me make some arrangements and I’ll go with the two of you.” She took the now empty plates and bottles from Reno and Rude and tossed the bottles out and quickly cleaned off the plates. 

The arrangements took a few hours to make. She made sure that Barret wouldn’t come home early or that Cloud wasn’t going to make a surprise visit from the church. Then it was off to Costa del Sol with the two men that had gone from being her sworn enemies to being her cherished lovers.


End file.
